An Unexpected Meeting
by Huntress09
Summary: Silly fluff story. Sarah sees someone at a café. J/S 16/10 Update of grammar and word-flow no changes to story


Beware her be fluff!

A silly little one shot I wrote because I grew tired of all the stories whit angsty Sarah hating Jareth, and Jareth being a bad loser.

This is the result. No hard feelings between the main characters at all.

My grammar is bad. You have been warned.

An Unexpected Meeting

So far Sarah's week had been strange. The milk seemed to go sour as soon as she put it in her fridge, all her roommate's pencils had gone missing and Sarah could swear she herd hushed voices from her closet at night but when she checked it was obviously never anything there.

The whole week she'd felt as if someone was watching her.

In other words the week had been ominous over the top.

Now it was Friday and Sara and her new friends were at a café, talking about the week and the classes they've had.

"I think she only has that class to fill out her paycheque, she obviously don't care about the subject." Sara remarked about there teacher in Literature as a man walked in to the café. He was dressed in a black trench coat, jeans and a T-shirt, his blond hair was put in a tail and he wore dark sunglasses and he gave Sarah a strangely familiar feeling as he glanced her way a second.

Sara was unable to take her eyes of him as he ordered coffee and took a seat at a table not far from hers. And she totally missed her friends answer.

"Sarah are you listening to me?" Her friend Clair asked whit a smile.

"Sorry what were you saying?" Sara said turning back to her friends trying to act normal.

"Never mind." Clair said shaking her head slightly.

"You are not very stealthy staring at him like that Sara." Her friend Rachel said smiling as Sara turned her head to watch the man again.

"Sorry it's just… He looks very much like someone I used to know. And I can't figure out if it is him or not." Sara said blushing slightly.

"Then go and ask him." Rachel said simply.

"But…. well…" Sara stammered blushing deeper.

"Oh come on Sarah what is the worst that can happen?" Clair asked smiling.

Sara was about to answer but stopped and looked down in to her empty coffee mug thinking hard a short time. Then she raised her head whit a determined look.

"Your right." She said and smiled at them before she got up from the little table and started walking to the blonde man's table.

He was reading a newspaper looking slightly amused at what he read Sarah saw as she got closer.

"Excuse me?" She said slightly anxiously, and the man lowered his newspaper and looked at her over the brims of his sunglasses. He had blue eyes but his left pupil was larger and made it look as they had different colours. How big chance was there that it existed two blond blue eyed men whit one larger pupil and the same bone structure? Not very Sarah decided.

"Jareth? Is that you? What are you doing here?" She asked astonished.

"Hello Sara. Fancy meeting you here." The goblin king said coyly whit a toothy smile.

"Yeah, I did not know that the goblin king was a Café Nero regular. I thought you where the Starbucks type." Sara joked nervously.

" Oh I needed some change." Jareth played whit, still smiling. He motioned fore her to take a seat and she obeyed.

"So how are you? It's been what? Four years sense I saw you last time?" Sarah said to start a conversation.

"Four years a week 20 hours and 15 minutes." Jareth said checking his watch.

"Right…. Now you're starting to scare me." Sarah said shifting nervously in her seat.

"Sarah, you running the Labyrinth was the most exiting thing that happened in my kingdom in a century. Normally my days are full of solving goblin argument, and goblins can argue about the silliest things." Jareth answered whit a tired voice.

"My, I thought that being a king was exiting. What about the neighbouring countries? Don't you meet whit them?"

"The neighbouring countries are fey and despise the goblins. Or dear neighbours would rather meet whit the trolls than whit the goblins. Stuck up bastards."

"I had no idea. The goblins are not that bad. I know some people I take goblins over any day."

"That is because they have not been wished away yet."

"Oh…."

They sat in silence some time.

"So what are you doing here?" Sarah asked finally. Jareth just looked at her for some time before he started speaking.

"You are legally an adult."

"I have been that for over a year I'm 19." Sarah frowned.

"In the Labyrinth you're legally an adult the first full moon after you turn 19." Jareth explained.

"Okay, and what is it that require me to be an adult?" Sara asked suspiciously. Jareth actually seemed a bit uncomfortable about the question as he put away the paper and leaned forwards over the table.

"Sarah, the rules about the labyrinth are very old, it is not only there to be a toy for its rulers and deafens for its inhabitants. In the ancient times the Labyrinth some times served as a test for future rulers and their wife or husband." Sarah was about to interrupt him there but he did not give her a chance.

"The rules from that time are still functioning. And they say that if someone solves the labyrinth the ruler (if not already married) must give them an offer of marriage. The winner must be of age when the offer is presented to them."

"Are you proposing to me?"

"Yes."

"Normally people get to know each other before they get married you know, or at least by the other person a drink."

"Yes I know, I just thought I'd save us some time."

Sarah sat silent in thought some time taking it in. The goblin king was asking her to marry him. What a strange day. She realised that there was a important question she needed to ask to clarify the situation.

"Do you want to?"

"What? Marry you?"

"Yes."

"Sarah did you ever listen to your own story?"

"Wha?…. Oh. You mean the 'what no one knew was that the goblin king had fallen in love whit the girl' part?"

Jareth did not say anything, he didn't need to his eyes answered all Sara's questions. They sat there in silence some time. Sarah noticed that it was getting dark outside. Her friends had left some time ago.

"So what do you say?" Jareth asked after some time.

"I think we should start whit that drink." Sarah said and gave him a smile.


End file.
